Motorcycle are known that include a movable wind screen having an adjustable height on a cowling which covers a front upper portion of a vehicle body. Some movable wind screens of this type have an inclination angle which is adjusted in an interlocked relationship with adjustment of the height. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-81160.
However, in the conventional configuration, if the wind screen is configured for adjustment to a higher position, at a higher position of the wind screen, the wind screen is spaced away from the cowling. In addition, the inclination angle thereof approaches the vertical direction. Although the air flow from between the cowling and the wind screen flows along the surface of the cowling, the probability occurs that the air flow may not sufficiently flow to the rear face of the wind screen. If the air flow does not sufficiently flow to the rear face of the wind screen, then the space between the wind screen and the driver is placed into a negative pressure state and the air flow is sucked toward the rear of the wind screen, resulting in a deterioration of the driving feeling of the driver.